


Spotlights

by 2fruity4u



Series: Blind!AU Rich History [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, hell yes, starting on the new shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fruity4u/pseuds/2fruity4u
Summary: Vlad and Clockwork are just starting out their relationship. What could possibly go wrong? Sequel to Beginnings.





	1. Chapter 1

Vlad couldn’t help but be a little bit worried, this was his first date in… well... ever. Danny was helping him get ready for the occasion  — apparently once he got over the shock of Clockwork and Vlad being together, he took it on himself to make sure they would stay together. Not that it was an extremely hard job, they had been pretty close since Vlad landed in the hospital. Clockwork had hardly left his side since then, much to the anger of the observants. Clockwork could manage his job just well during Vlad’s sleeping hours, as thankfully full ghosts didn’t need to sleep.

It had been Vlad’s idea for the date since he knew surprisingly little about Clockwork despite their time together. He supposed the time ghost knew everything about him, but getting to know more about each other in a better setting just felt right. Not that he didn’t love the time he spent with Clockwork in the hospital but between recovery and all the pain medications, it was a little fuzzy. 

He was also still having a hard time believing that someone like Clockwork liked him.

“Earth to Vlad, come in Vlad. You there?” Danny was waving his hand in front of Vlad’s face. He must have spaced out. Oops.

“Sorry Daniel, what did you say?” 

“I  _ said  _ I think you’re ready.”  

The biggest challenge Danny faced was dressing around the two braces. The casts were finally off so he could walk around on his own, but the boot and arm brace were somewhat awkward. Danny had made it work though.

“Well, I don’t know what he sees in you, not exactly a good listener. But at least you look like you’re ready to go on a date.”

“You know, you are an awful motivational speaker. Has anyone ever told you that?”

“Several people, actually. I’m more of a stand up comedy guy.” Danny shrugged, fixing the man’s bowtie.

“And…” Danny quickly snatched the headband out of his hair via intangibility which earned an indignant sound from Vlad as it all fell down around his shoulders. “You’ll thank me for that later.” 

“Why don’t you annoy someone else for a little while?” Vlad grabbed his crutch and got to his feet, going to the mirror to make sure his hair looked okay.

“It looks fine fruitloop. Just leave it.”

“You just love taking me out of my comfort zone.” 

“You make it too easy.” Danny grinned. “Now get going or you are going to be late.”

 

Clockwork was waiting outside for him in his human disguise. He was also dressed smartly, wearing a paisley purple tuxedo vest and matching tie with some nice slacks.  

“You look amazing,” Vlad said in slight awe as he made it out the door. 

“Thank you Vladimir. I’m sure you look very handsome.” Clockwork returned the compliment with a smile. 

Vlad offered his good arm to Clockwork who accepted it graciously. 

“So what do we have on the agenda tonight?”   
“Well I reserved us a table at what I am pretty confident is the best restaurant in town. It’s only a few blocks from here.”

“That sounds lovely, thank you Vladimir.” Clockwork ran his thumb over Vlad’s cheek before leaving a small kiss.

“You left your hair down, it’s nice.”

Vlad blushed. “It’s no problem really.”

As they neared the restaurant Vlad spotted a bit of a  _ problem. _

It seemed someone let slip they would be there, because there was a small crowd waiting outside. He faltered in his step ever so slightly.

“What’s the matter?”

“Some vultures seem to be circling the entrance.”

“Vultures?”

“Paparazzi, same difference.” Vlad looked for another way around but they had already been spotted. 

“Is that bad?”

“They are like news reporters, only they don’t care about anything useful. In fact they only care about getting the most shocking story to keep their reader base entertained, no matter how wrong it is.”

“That sounds awful… and they are here because you are someone of note in the human world?”

“Yes.” Maybe they should turn back. But they had such a nice dinner planned. 

Vlad decided to just press forward, they were going to have a nice date.

Once they were in the throng of people there was a stream of endless questions. Vlad tuned them out the best he could but he could see that Clockwork wasn’t too happy with the company. He pressed closer to Vlad with a frown, he could tell them all off but a quick look into the future revealed it to be a bad idea. Once they were in the restaurant they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Vlad asked with a look of concern.

“Yes, they are rather loud.”  _ And rude. _ He hugged Vlad a little closer. “Those people have no respect for personal space.”

“I know, it’s awful. But it’s allowed because everyone wants to know what goes on in the life of the rich and famous. Unfortunately I qualify.”

They were quickly escorted to their table away from any windows per Vlad’s request. 

Vlad guided Clockwork to his chair before sitting down himself.

“I like your sense of fashion, the suit really looks nice on you.”

“Oh thank you.” It was Clockwork’s turn to blush. “Danny helped me pick it out.”

“He has been rather helpful as of late. I suppose I should thank him but with all the sass I can hardly get a word in edgewise.” 

Clockwork laughed. “Yes, he does seem to have a limitless supply of snark, I find it quite entertaining. I’m sure you will find it such eventually.”

“I’ll have to take your word on that one.” The waiter came by to take their order, Vlad decided on the beef ravioli and Clockwork asked for the same. Vlad’s food choices were always great.

“So… you wear a lot of purple I noticed.”

“Oh yes, the cloak was given to me along with the job. But after I heard you describe it, I decided I liked it. Cool, while still being warm. It's a paradox yet it sounds like a very comfortable color. I'm a bit of a paradox myself so I suppose it suits me.”

“It does. It goes well with your complexion, no matter what form you take.”

“My complexion compliments my clothes, that’s an interesting concept to think of. I'm sure yours do the same for you?” He asked, tilting his head in a curious manner. 

“I suppose so, though black works for just about anything. I’m actually rather pale so a fair few colors don’t work well for me.”

Clockwork found his hand and held onto it loosely with a grin. “No matter what, you are perfect to me.”

He could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat as Clockwork smiled at him. His face displayed the kindness that he always treated Vlad with, his hand the reassuring steadiness Clockwork brought to his life. 

The ghost brought to his life a completeness he hadn’t known was possible. He was happy around him and even though their relationship was just starting. There was a contentment in just being close to him. 

“Perfect doesn’t even begin to describe you… or how you make me feel.” Vlad blushed, in part from his own attempt at flirting but also because of the way the ghost’s face lit up when he complimented him. Hot fudge, he was cute. How he hadn’t come to the realization that he was in love with him sooner was beyond Vlad. 

Their dinner came out and they sat in a comfortable silence as they ate, though they never stopped holding hands. The evening was so perfect, the food was great but what really made it was the company they shared. 

Vlad was tempted to ask his boyfriend for some more time but he had a feeling it was a request that wouldn’t be indulged. They lingered there for some time, ordering some dessert and coffee. Once they were done Vlad made sure to leave a generous tip seeing as the wait staff put up with their slow pace. 

As they made it to the front doors Vlad realized they might be in over their heads.

“Oh… fudge buckets.”


	2. Chapter 2

The group outside had only tripled in size. It was next to impossible to get through. Why hadn’t Vlad hired some bodyguards? Or at least a limo driver? “There’s a lot more out there… We could try to go through them but it’s going to be bad.”

Vlad felt awful, he had wanted this date to go nicely but now the press was here to ruin everything. Didn’t they have someone more famous to annoy? 

He had a nice relaxing evening planned for them before Clockwork had to go back to the Clocktower. The paparazzi weren’t going to take that away from them 

“I’ll get us through.” He said with determination. “Don’t you worry. Just stay close to me.” If he had to plow through the crowd he would.

“Vladimir, don’t do anything rash. It will all be okay, just promise me you will keep a level head.” Clockwork said gently, there was a slight chance of a rather undesirable future but knowing Vlad he would find a way to make it come to pass. He always did.

“Okay… just stay close.” Vlad took a moment to prepare himself and then stepped outside and into the storm. They were all loud and annoying, asking increasingly rude questions. They were about halfway out of the madness when one reporter cut through the noise and caught Vlad’s attention. Perhaps it was their annoying voice, but more likely it was their question. Vlad stopped dead in his tracks turned to the side where the voice came from.

“Vlad, just let it go. Let’s get out of here.”

Clockwork hadn’t liked the question either but it was just better to move on than engage.

The noise died down as they waited to see if Vlad would respond. Vlad looked ready to kill. There were some nasty comments here or there directed at him, that he could take no problem. He had been asked a lot of awful questions and he just didn’t care about the media’s lack of tact anymore. But this was different. The slander and hate hadn’t been directed at him, instead it was about Clockwork. 

“What did you just ask?” If he didn’t have the self restraint he did, his eyes would be burning bright red. The reporter didn’t seem to understand how truly enraged Vlad was, or perhaps he had hoped to get a rise out of the billionaire. Whatever the case it was working. “I said is this man a charity case or some publicity stunt? You can’t seriously be dating someone like him.”

That’s what he thought the sleezeball had said.

“And why would I not be dating this man? What makes him so undesirable in your opinion?

“Vladimir-”

“No.” Vlad cut Clockwork off. “I want to see what he has to say.”

“Well first off, he’s a man, are you that desperate for a minority vote that you would pull a stunt like this? Sounds to me like you are just hard up for voters. Next, even if you were into guys, this one is ugly as hell. If the scar doesn’t put you off that hair has t-”

The reporter didn’t get to finish because Vlad had decided he heard enough. He sent a punch powered with a minuscule fraction of his ghostly strength at the man. He heard a satisfying crack and grinned. It wouldn’t kill him but it would hurt. Once he was down Vlad stomped on the camera that had landed just a few feet away.

“Oh, it seems my fist slipped. I seem to have that problem around assholes. I hope that answers your questions sir, now we must be going.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm as the man on the floor groaned in pain.

He intertwined his hand with Clockwork’s and stalked a path forward, now people were more or less jumping out of the way, though he could tell from the furious click of shutters that this would be all over the news. Once they were far enough from the group Vlad stopped again, looking at Clockwork with concern. 

“Are you okay?” He pushed a stray strand of hair back behind Clockwork’s ear. That reporter had been nasty and out of line.

“Yes… I’m fine.” The words were hurtful but he would survive. It wasn’t like this was the first time he had been insulted and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He did have the observants to deal with on a regular basis after all.

“You were supposed to stay calm, I warned you. Why didn’t you just stay calm?” He finally asked after a few moments of silence. He had warned him about the future he had to avoid, why couldn’t he just move on?

“Did you hear what that trash called you? He’s lucky the only thing I broke was his nose.” 

“Yes I did, my hearing isn’t the sense I can’t use. But you shouldn’t have done that. He wasn’t worth it.”

Vlad huffed, moving forward again. 

“He might not have been but you were.” He’d be damned if he let some picture snapping scum talk like that about Clockwork. How could he not see how wonderful, kind, and handsome he was?

Clockwork sighed, leaning his head against Vlad’s shoulder as they walked. 

“You are so stubborn sometimes but…” He brought up their intertwined hands and kissed Vlad’s. “Thank you.”

Vlad’s actions tonight would bring him hell in the near future, but the ghost would let him have the victory for now.

“Of course, what kind of… boyfriend would I be if I didn’t?” That was still weird to say to him. To be dating in general was strange but at the very least he knew for certain he didn’t want any harm to come to Clockwork. Even though he was completely capable of protecting himself, it just didn’t sit right with Vlad to take a passive role.

“So what do we have on the agenda for the rest of the night?” Clockwork asked, wanting to change the subject to something lighter.

“Well, I was thinking about starting up the fireplace in the study. I bought some history books in Braille, it took some time to find them in that format but I think they will be to your liking.”

Clockwork nodded with a smile. “I would like that very much.”

Once they were back in the mansion they made a beeline for the study. The night had started to turn chilly and they were both a bit cold. 

Together they made up the fire, and then they sat back on the loveseat in front of the fireplace. They read their books with a blanket draped over both of them, and the late fall chill was quickly chased away by the flames. Clockwork rested his head on Vlad’s shoulder as he read, and after some time he realized Vlad wasn’t reading anymore, and had actually fallen asleep. He figured a little rest would be nice for him as well. He didn’t need it, but it was a refreshing thing to indulge in every so often. He set both of their books on a side table and cuddled up next to Vlad, soon falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad was the first to stir. The chill settled back into the room once the fire had gone out and it was cold, even with the blanket. As he started to wake up he noticed a clicking… or maybe ticking? As he peeked open an eye he could see that both Clockwork and himself had fallen asleep together. Sometime during the night he must have dropped the human disguise, he now looked like his regular ghostly self. 

The ticking seemed to be emanating from the ghost. He must have never noticed it before with the ten other clocks he always wore but it made sense. He did have a clock in the middle of his chest after all. He had to admit it was rather nice to be so close to someone. Vlad closed his eyes again and decided to sleep for a little longer, breakfast could wait.

When he woke up again his boyfriend was gone. He sat up, looking a little dazed. Where had Clockwork gone? Wherever he was, it wasn’t here, but he could still sense a ghost nearby so he had to be somewhere in the mansion. It was still pretty cold so he wrapped the blanket around him and set off on the search. 

It wasn’t long before Vlad found Clockwork. He was in the kitchen making… pancakes? He didn’t even know the ghost knew how to cook human food.

“Good morning Vlad.” He greeted with a smile. “I hope you slept well.” He flipped a finished pancake onto a nearby plate.

“I did… I see you are making breakfast.” He crossed the room to where Clockwork was, taking a look at his handiwork.

“I am.” He said with a smile. “I thought I would treat you to a meal since you are always treating me. It was much easier than I thought, I never realized you labeled the pantry in Braille.” 

“Oh, right. I did that a few days ago. I figured I would do that since you are spending more time here, I thought it might make you feel more welcome. My home is your home and all that.” Vlad noticed he was rambling and stopped himself, blushing slightly.

“That means a lot to me, thank you dear. Now, why don’t we eat?”

After they had their pancakes, the two just decided to take it easy. Clockwork would have to go back to work tonight so they decided the best way to spend the day was enjoying each other’s company. Vlad put on some music in the study and they just talked. It was like when they first met and Clockwork would spend the day together in Vlad’s office. 

“Hey Vlad?”

“Hm?”

“Why do you like me?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Why did he like Clockwork? What wasn’t there to like? “Michael… something Mithra why on earth are you asking me that question? If I don’t get to doubt your reasoning for enjoying my company then you can’t doubt mine.”

The ghost rolled his eyes. “That is just my cover name, not my full name.”

“Yes I know, but you can’t do the disappointed parent name thing if you don’t at least have a first and last name. We still need to work on the middle name by the way.”

“Yes, I will try to think up a name I will never even use with all the free time I have.” Two names could be justified but why did there need to be a middle one? It was just excessive. “We are straying from the point however. I wasn’t doubting you, I was just curious, you’ve never told me what it is about me that makes you love me.”

“Oh.” Well that was going to be hard to answer, he still wasn’t sure he knew himself. “You make me happy.” That worked, right? It was true and to the point.

“That’s a start, but why do I make you happy?” He wasn’t going to let Vlad get out of this so easily. He wanted details. 

“I…” What about Clockwork made him happy? There were a lot of things, where should he even begin? “Well your smile for one. The way your whole face lights up is quite endearing.” What else? “I guess the fact that I am just Vlad to you. I’m not a crazy ghost or a rich snob. I’m just me… it’s been a long time since anyone thought of me or treated me like that. You are my friend, you care about me. I care about you too.” He rested his head on Clockwork’s shoulder.

“I guess that it really is that you make me happy, the one thing I know for certain is that I want to spend as much time with you as possible.”

“Well then, I can tell you at the very least that time is on your side.” Clockwork just barely kept his tone level.

“That’s a very nice sentiment.” The silence settled back down around them as Clockwork was trying to keep his laughter in check. Three minutes later— three minutes and forty five seconds exactly Vlad froze.

“Was… was that a pun?” Clockwork started laughing in response.

“It was a pun! Fudge buckets you’ve been spending too much time around Daniel.”

“And you haven’t been spending enough time around him. Honestly it took you three whole minutes to figure that out.” He said with a wide grin. “He has been schooling me in the way of clock related puns and I have to say-”

“Don’t you dare.”

“It’s about time.” He finished quickly.

“I’m dating a nerd.” Vlad groaned.

“You are a nerd as well. So you are dating someone well suited for you.”

“Oh, is that so? What proof do you have that I am a nerd?”

“Well, you joined a science club in college and tried to build a portal to an alternate dimension when you didn’t even have proof that it was possible, or real. Then, when it was activated, do you remember what you decided to scream?”

“No, actually I don’t.” 

“Bogus. You screamed bogus.”

“You are joking, right?”

Clockwork wordlessly took out a pocket watch, opening it for Vlad to see. The face changed to show him the scene from the past, when he got hit and the resulting scream was heard Vlad’s face turned bright red.

“Okay. I’m a nerd, now please put that thing away before younger me can embarrass me further.”

“Really? I was expecting you to be more stubborn than that. I have that time when you were six and you decided you wanted to be batman so you ran around the neighborhood with your underwear over your pants and a bath towel tucked into your shirt.”

“Okay that’s enough clock time for today.” Vlad took the pocket watch and put it back in Clockwork’s pocket. “I have a great idea.” Vlad said, standing up. Anything to distract him from that. He grabbed Clockwork’s hand and pulled him up off the sofa as well. “We are going to dance.”

“Are we? Well, lead the way.” That was a pleasant surprise, it was nice to be surprised in general. It so rarely happened, but Vlad found a way once in a while to make it possible.

Vlad put one hand on his boyfriend’s waist and held on to his hand with the other. A new song started to play and they swayed around to the beat.

“This isn’t exactly waltz music.” Clockwork mused, he was happy nonetheless. 

“No, I thought that classical might be a little too… formal?”

“Any music is perfect as long as I am able to dance with you.” 

As the music went on they became less composed, instead of just twirling in circles they started swaying overdramatically to the music. There were sporadic fits of giggles as they occasionally bumped into each other or one stepped on the other’s foot. It was an imperfect sort of dance, not exactly in sync, but both of them liked it better that way. Well into their fourth song Vlad tripped over his own feet and brought them both down in a big crash. After a moment of stunned silence they both burst out laughing.

“That was the most fun I have ever had dancing.” Vlad grinned.

“Me too, I have learned many types of dance but that beat them all by a long shot. I think we could probably work on that landing though.”

“Yes, that is true. It was a little rough.” Vlad’s phone started to ring and he fished it out of his pocket. When he saw who was calling he ignored it and set it down.

“It’s just Daniel, he can leave a voice message.” But Danny just called again once he could, after the third time Vlad resigned himself to answering. “I’ll be right back.” He got up off the floor with a sigh. 

Vlad walked out of the room and answered the phone. “You know, there is this old people thing called voicemail. It means you can let the person know what you want without repeatedly calling. You should try it sometime.”

“And there is this young people thing called picking up your damn phone.” Danny practically yelled back. 

“Daniel, please, language.” Someone was a little irritated they had been ignored.

“Vlad listen I don’t know how but you and Clockwork are all over the news!”

“Well that’s not really a big surprise. Someone let the paparazzi onto our dinner date, we were swarmed when we left and I… well I kinda broke this guy’s nose.”

“You what?”

“He deserved it. If you heard the way he was talking to Clockwork you would have decked him too.” Maybe it was overkill… no, who was he kidding? The guy got off easy.

“No, well maybe, but Vlad you don’t understand it’s not you and Michael, it’s you and Clockwork.”

It took a few seconds to sink in but once it did Vlad was rendered speechless. There was no response from Vlad aside from the thud as his phone hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Vlad didn’t move to retrieve his phone, he was stunned. How on earth had someone taken a picture of them together like that? He moved back to the study and flipped on the small flatscreen television. Clockwork got up and walked to his side, intertwining his hand with Vlad’s. “So are the Packers playing?” He’d have to admit it was rather fun to listen to Vlad give him the play by play, not only because he could hear just how happy it made him but also because of how much life Vlad brought to just about anything he described. 

“No…” He flipped to a news channel and there they were, snuggled together on the couch. It would be rather innocuous if Clockwork was not floating, glowing, and generally looking very not human. The picture would actually be something he’d probably find adorable if it wasn’t plastered all over the media.

“Sugar cookies...” The newscaster stated that the picture was only made public 15 minutes ago. How on earth? He looked over to the window and back to the couch. They were on the second story, he hadn’t even thought to close the drapes. Someone had managed it anyway, climbed the drainpipe maybe, and the GiW were already heading towards the estate.

“We have to get out of here… we have to leave now.” He looped him arm around Clockwork’s, they had to get out… what if they were already surrounded? The portal, they could go through there.

“Vlad, I don’t understand. What’s going on?” All he knew was the government anti-ghost group  was heading towards the mansion, why they was a complete mystery to him. 

Vlad looked around in a panic. Everything could be replaced should they knock it down. Everything that is, except his cat. “You head towards the portal, I will catch up with you in just a second. I have to find Maddie, if they take the place down again-” 

“You go look for her, I will be okay.” The time ghost cut in, Vlad was frazzled enough without worrying about him, his tone let Clockwork know that much. He kissed his forehead gently and phased down to wait for Vlad by the portal.

Vlad flew around the house, phasing in and out of rooms with reckless abandon. If someone was still watching that was another secret out of the bag. He finally found her lying on his bed. “Oh thank god.” Maddie meowed at him curiously and he picked her up, phasing her into the cat carrier. No time to do things the nice way. He zoomed back out and towards the subterranean lab. At least there was a good chance they wouldn’t find this.

“Okay are you ready to go?” Vlad asked Clockwork, relieved to see he had made it down as well. 

“Yes, but will you please explain what is happening?” He could see various outcomes that all became extremely unfavorable but no source, was it because the cause was too close to him? This was the danger about spending so much time around Vlad, he couldn’t really see anything about him.

“I will once we are in the zone.” Just in case they did find the lab, Vlad put a delayed lock on the portal. Couldn’t have anyone following them.

“Let’s go.” They both flew into the zone, the portal shutting behind them a few seconds later. “Oh god… I should have asked this before but Maddie won’t die in here right?” Could living things besides humans make it into the ghost zone unharmed? She looked okay but…

“No Vlad, she’s not going to die anytime soon.” Though that had been a distinct possibility until they had fled. “Now can you please tell me what is going on? I can’t see anything but a whole slew of less than desirable futures that weren’t there yesterday and I am both worried and confused.” Sure, there was going to be some negative publicity, a few months headache at worst but nothing of this caliber.  

“Someone somehow got a picture of us sleeping.” He said, not really believing it himself. How had anyone or anything gotten around his extensive security measures, not to mention the small detail that gravity applied on his grounds? It just didn’t make sense. 

Clockwork gave him a look of confusion, people already knew they were together. Unless… When he had woken up he wasn’t disguised anymore. Both of them together, along with the similarities between the two forms, it was child’s play to make that connection. 

“Oh.” 

“Yes, we wouldn’t have even known if it weren’t for Daniel.” Vlad realized he left Danny hanging. He was probably pretty worried at this point. He should really let him know they were okay. 

“Well, we can thank him for that.” Danny really was looking out for them. They could have been caught in a very bad spot if he hadn’t been so persistent.

“How about you get back to the Clocktower. I’ll see if the Fentons can take care of Maddie for a little while. She’d probably be happier there anyway.” He also needed a few minutes alone to collect his thoughts. So much of his life just came crashing down around him in a matter of minutes and it was a lot to take in.

“Yes, just don’t go outside, or near any windows. You should be okay then.” He almost didn’t want to let him go, there were so many bad outcomes it made his head spin but Vlad would never listen to him if he told him to stay, the man was too damn stubborn. Not to mention someone had to tell Danny they heeded his warning. “It’s going to be okay. You’ll see.” Clockwork just barely held the confident facade. Several dozen awful futures hit him out of nowhere and he almost took it back, almost. Instead he settled for another kiss and a hug that he hoped conveyed just how much he cared.

“I’ll be careful, I promise. Don’t you worry either. I’ll be back before you know it and we will figure out what to do together.” With that Vlad took off towards the Fenton portal, he could only hope that it would be open. 


	5. Chapter 5

This wasn’t good. This actually bordered on the worst case scenario kind of  awful. 

Not only was he subject to huge amounts of suspicion, but they would probably never be able to spend time together in the human world. Hell, there was a good chance people would think he was overshadowed. If ghost hunters came to ‘help’ him he was done for. 

This looked outright dismal for the pair of them.

As he reached the portal he felt some of his worries ease at the sight of it open. At least one thing was going right today. Vlad peeked in, and when he realized it was actually empty for once, he phased up to the main floor to find everyone crowded around the television. On the screen was a live broadcast of the GIW storming the mansion. It was going down, there was no way around that. At least everyone was safe.

“They got out… They had to. Vlad wouldn't be stupid enough to stick around, right?” Danny asked Maddie with a worried expression. He had warned them, they wouldn’t just stick around.

“No, I am not that foolish.” A short-lived smirk crossed his face. “I’m touched Daniel, you care about me?” 

That was his first mistake: spooking a room of ghost hunters. As he was tackled to the ground by both Maddie and Jack, he realized it might have done him well to go about the situation with a bit more tact. It also occurred to him that he hadn’t gotten around to telling them about his half ghost status. Danny had helped him plan everything out but that looked like it wasn’t going to happen. It was just another thing to add on the pile, metaphorically and literally.

“Hello, good to see you too.” Vlad wheezed as he became visible, trying to catch his breath. The high powered anti-ghost gun pointed at him didn’t really help with that. 

 

“Daniel? A little help? Anything?” Danny looked shocked, but after a few seconds he walked over to the impromptu dog pile and pushed the gun away from Vlad’s head. Small blessings.

 

“Daniel James Fenton, this is a ghost, and not just any ghost. This is the Wisconsin ghost! It attacked both of us. You shouldn’t be getting this close!” Maddie turned her attention back to Vlad. “How do you know our son’s name and how did you get in here?”

“It’s me, it’s Vlad, please don’t shoot me.” It was a pathetic kind of appeal but the gun hadn’t returned to his temple so possibly it wasn’t completely ineffective. “I… was that ghost though, I’ll admit to that. It’s not something I am proud of.”

“That’s a lie!” Maddie hissed. “Vlad is a human.” Jack looked a little uneasy, his eyes darting to the T.V. every minute or so. Vlad still was a human, right? The ghost was one they had seen before so it couldn’t be him, it just didn’t add up.

“No, Vlad-- or I, rather-- am not a human.” He said with a remarkable show of restraint. “I would appreciate being able to breathe like one, however.” Did he need to breathe? No. Did he like to be able to breathe? Yes. 

“Look, I know this needs a lot of explanation but I am a little short on time.” He didn’t want to keep Clockwork waiting for too long, he could tell just how worried the ghost was to let him go. “Danny, do you think you could tell them? It might be better received coming from you.” 

Both Maddie and Jack looked over to Danny, expecting an outright denial. “He’s telling the truth. Vlad’s not human, he hasn’t been for twenty years… right?” 

Vlad nodded. ”It will be twenty-one this October.” 

“It’s okay Mom, really.” 

“I really am in hot water right now and could use some help. You two are the people I know I can trust. Please believe me.”

They seemed reluctant to let him go, but first Maddie and then Jack got up. “Thank you.” Danny gave him a hand to help him back up but he shook his head. “I shouldn’t chance being caught here, it will only make things worse for all of you… just meet me down there.” He phased through the ground and picked up the cat carrier again.

It only took them a minute longer for the others to make their way down. Maddie was the first to speak up, looking a lot more skeptical than Jack who just looked hurt. 

“So if you are Vlad, and you aren’t human, what are you?” Had their college buddy actually been dead for years without their knowledge? Had they actually killed him?

“I am half ghost.” He frowned, he didn’t want it all to come out this way but here it was. “I have been one for quite some time now as mentioned previously, since the… accident. Daniel discovered my secret at the reunion and has been nice enough to keep it ever since.”

Jack and Maddie looked to each other and then back to him. He could tell Danny was paying close attention to his parent’s reaction, it was a good way to test the waters for when he wanted to tell them his own secret. Jack seemed to be the first person to accept it, looking more worried  _ for _ Vlad than  _ about _ him.

“What happened in there? After those pictures came out, we were ready to go in there ourselves to rescue you. To think that nice man was actually a lying ghost this whole time! It never overshadowed you, right?” 

Jack’s concern was appreciated, if misplaced. “Michael never deceived me.”

“What?” Maddie looked incredulous. “Are you being overshadowed right now?” Okay, now she was reaching for the gun again. Danny looked ready to jump into action if need be, bless his heart.

“No! He never lied to me. I… I always knew he was a ghost. His real name is Clockwork, and he is a good person. I really did meet him through work. He showed up there one day in my office. I knew the whole time. Even if I was overshadowed, you shooting me would hurt  _ me _ more than it would any ghost who had control over me, so please will you lower your weapon?”

Once Maddie did as she was told, somewhat reluctantly, he continued on.

“Daniel knows him too, as a ghost. He’s known him for longer than I have. Clockwork wouldn't harm a fly right Danny?”

“Well he did try to kill me once…” Danny supplied helpfully.

“Daniel, I swear to sugar if you don’t-”

“Calm down Fruitloop, I'm only joking. He's probably the nicest ghost I've ever met. No danger there. He’s protected Amity Park from some really bad things before. I don't know how he didn't see this coming though. Knowing things that are going to happen is kind of his thing.”

“I was...  distracting him.” Vlad said with a frown.

“Okay, too much information old man.” Danny said with a disgusted look.

“We were dancing Daniel.” Vlad deadpanned. “You know, boring old man things? He made me breakfast and then I asked him to dance.” Though that sounded so incredibly gooey when he said it out loud, he wasn’t sure how much better it was in Danny’s book. 

“But… he’s a ghost.” Jack finally stated, Maddie nodded in agreement. Being a ghost and being good were mutually exclusive, they had to be.

“He is a ghost. Is that a problem Jack?” He could be nicer but today was stressful and taking it out on Jack was habit honestly. One he should break, but didn’t really have the energy for at the current moment.

“No… well… yes! He’s taking advantage of you. Ghosts don’t have emotions!” Jack was very sure in that assumption, they had done enough studying to verify it.

 

“I’m a ghost too Jack, are you saying I have no capacity for emotion?”

 

“You are still partially human.” Maddie chimed in, like that explained things. “He isn’t also human… is he?”

 

“No he isn’t but he is capable of caring. He cares about me and your son . Ghosts aren’t what you think they are, and again I really don’t have time to go into it but I promise I will once things are figured out. I came here to let Danny know we got away safely and to ask if you would be able to watch my cat while I have to hide.” As if she could understand she was being talked about, the little Maddie cat meowed.

 

“This is Ma…arshmallow. My cat, Marshmallow. I can pay for food and anything else you need. She’s house trained and not a bother. I just want to make sure she’s safe.”

 

Maddie was the first to step up. “We can take care of her. It’s the least we can do after…” She let the sentence trail off, frowning.

 

“It wasn’t anyone’s fault. It was an accident.” That’s something he never thought he would be saying. “We were all completely disregarding lab safety. Someone was bound to get hurt.” Now that he said it out loud, some of the tension in the air seemed to dissipate. He had blamed Jack at one point but after all the thoughtful things he did for Vlad while he was still in the hospital the second time, Vlad realized that Jack had cared about him and still did.

 

“Thank you, so much.” He handed Jack one of his credit cards and a few hundred in cash, just in case his accounts had been frozen. “I’ll try to keep you updated. If something big happens, Danny knows where to find us. If anyone asks, you haven’t heard from me… Same thing if you’re asked why you are using my card. Just say I gave it to you for pet sitting a week or two ago.” In a situation like this it was best to completely vanish. 

 

He turned around to go back into the Ghost Zone but someone stopped him. He looked back to see Jack holding his arm.

 

“Are you sure this ghost isn’t planning something?” The genuine concern in his tone let Vlad know that Jack was really just looking out for him.

 

“Yes, I am completely sure. He cares about me.” 

 

Jack seemed satisfied with that answer and let his arm go. “If something happens, let us know. We’re here for you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are up to my current day writing! Enjoy this new chapter, actually posted this year! (shock and awe)

The portal closed behind him with a sense of finality. He was going to be here a while, and he knew it. Vlad took a moment to himself, to come to terms with the disaster that seemed to hit the two of them out of nowhere. No doubt his assets would be frozen, his companies would suffer as well, however he made an emergency plan long ago in order to protect them. If he were to become… less than favorable to the public then his position would fall to Daniel. 

Not optimal, the boy didn’t know a single thing about the business world, but at least it would keep the poachers from trying to take the position of CEO for themselves.

“This is hell.” He breathed to himself before flying off towards the tower. The look on his face must have been a hell of a thing because any ghost even remotely in his way sped away the moment they saw him. It wasn’t too long before he found the tower, it shimmered into existence as soon as he hit the outskirts of the more populated areas of the zone. Clockwork was already waiting for him out front, looking rather frazzled to say the least. “Thank the stars you're back.” 

 

Actually, frazzled didn’t cover it. Clockwork was a complete mess. It was as unnerving as the first time Vlad had seen him lose his composure. Vlad didn’t fear for his own safety in these rare moments of distress, but it did take a  _ lot  _ to get under the ghost’s skin. It reminded him just how serious this situation was, how close they had come to so much worse. 

 

He wordlessly pulled the ghost into a hug. Clockwork hugged him back tightly, looking like he didn’t want to let go for the rest of all time.

 

But he had to. 

Vlad had to run damage control and it was better to do it now, rather than later. 

“Vlad...” The time ghost spoke softly.

“Mhm?” 

“We need to get to work.”

“... I know.” He reluctantly let go. Where even to start? He and took out his cellphone and powered it on. It looked like he did receive service here. 

 

Small blessings.

 

“Is there any advice you can give me or is it all rather muddled at this point?” He knew that Clockwork’s ability to see his future was getting worse and worse the longer they were together. Hopefully it wasn’t completely gone at this point. 

“It's mostly a blur. Do call your lawyer first, I can’t be certain but timelines where you do feel a bit more positive.” 

Vlad heaved a sigh as the floated inside. This was going to be a fun conversation to have. 

 

Of course his lawyer picked up on the first ring, with everything going on it was to be expected. 

 

“Vladimir Masters you have some explaining to do, and you better make it good.” The voice on the other side rang out quite clearly. Yeah, this was just going to be heaps of fun.

 

“This is the new burner phone, right Gregory?” Vlad confirmed before saying anything else. He had to cover his bases first and while he was confident in the man’s ability, he was also very aware that anyone with ties to him was most likely being monitored. 

 

“No, I am completely incompetent and the Feds are listening to every word we say.” The sarcasm was palpable, but he finally relented. “Yes, and as far as I know they think you’re trapped in the rubble so they aren’t looking too closely at anyone else yet.”

 

“Oh how pleasant.” Nice to know they were thinking he was trapped or dead. “You really need to work on your attitude you know. As your boss I really should take offense to your tone.” Vlad replied lamely, not knowing what else he could say.

 

“Yeah? Find another lawyer in the world that would put up with your shit and then we’ll talk. Now  _ explain.  _ I wake up to see you not only have a boyfriend which, fine, that's easy to work with. Public favor is mostly on your side there, but give me a  _ day  _ before you go public with it so I have the right laws and protections on hand. Is that so much to ask?”

 

“No.. but-” 

 

“I'm not done yet Masters.” Greg cut in before Vlad could get out another word. “Like I said the boyfriend thing is workable. But you went and broke a reporter’s nose. I want an official apology on that-”

 

He didn’t owe that shit biscuit an apology, he wasn’t sorry for that and he never would be!

 

_ “Wait just one-”  _

 

“When I am finished  _ speaking.  _ Now both of those are enough to give me a headache but then we have this… photo… of you and this ghost. This ghost that looks an awful lot like your boyfriend if he were… y’know,  **dead** .” 

 

“It's a bad photoshop.” Vlad said automatically.

 

“No it isn't. Negatives were provided and no alterations were evident.”

 

“Negatives… who the hell still uses film cameras?” Probably the same crazy bastard that climbed a story to get the shot Vlad guessed. Damn.

 

“Tell me the truth, I need to know all the facts so I can figure out how to turn this disaster into something I can defend.”

 

Vlad hesitated, then sighed. 

“He's... a ghost.”

 

There was dead silence and then a long sigh. “Dude… what the fuck.”

 

“Language.”

 

“Language yourself you motherfucking spirit fucker. Out of all the bullshit you’ve made me put up with over the years this… this tops it all. You are paying me triple for this one and you are buying me a vacation home. One of those rich ones.  _ In Hawaii.” _

 

“Okay, triple pay and a fancy house, fine. I will send you the pin for the door-”

 

“For what door? The house is a pile of rubble.”

 

He had forgotten about that. Great. 

 

“Okay go into the lab then.” 

 

Clockwork, who had been very quiet up until this point raised an eyebrow. “You locked the po-”

 

“I know.”

 

“There's a couple thousand on the shelf next to the portal. That should hold you until it's safe for me to go get the rest.”

 

“Okay… let's get down to the finer points.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Did you know the guy was a ghost?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you know how damn difficult this is going to be considering your  _ very  _ public political stances?”

 

“Yes.” Oh he knew, he had been trying to quietly backtrack on some of the worst stuff but there wasn’t any way that was happening now.

 

“Right… so how serious is this?”

 

He knew that question was coming from a mile away but it still made him just a little peeved. If nothing else, then for Clockwork’s sake. He wouldn’t just up and leave the ghost over something like this. 

 

“Very.” He finally answered.

 

“No likelihood of it breaking off?”

 

“No Greg. None whatsoever.” Vlad answered with a firm conviction in his tone. 

 

“I had to ask.” There was a long sigh on the other end. “You make my job a goddamn nightmare Masters.” 

“Okay… here’s what we do, play it from the angle that you have been in this relationship for a long time. Your stances against ghosts were an attempt to draw suspicion from your personal life. You draw up sympathy about how you had to hide your relationship and how yesterday was your first try at a proper date in public. Emotions were running high when you hit the reporter and we get that dismissed on a heat of the moment action.” By the sound of a pen scratching furiously on paper he was making notes for his own reference as he talked. “Some sleezy reporter then trespasses on your private property and took a picture of you when you were unaware. You are dismayed and hurt that someone would do that and you and… what's the spook’s name?” Vlad looked over to Clockwork with a frown. He had a reputation to keep up as well.

 

“Michael Mithra. That is the name we are using.” They already had enough to worry about without throwing ghost politics into the mix.

 

“Okay, Michael. Both of you need to release a statement. A press conference would be best but I’ll leave it up to your PR team. The press is fucking ravenous right now. You have internet wherever the hell you are?” 

 

“Yes.” Clockwork answered before Vlad could question it. 

 

“Alright. I'll announce that you will be updating people in an hour. You think you can keep the story straight?”

 

“Yes. It's doable… if rather cliche.”

 

“It's the best I can do. Give me some warning and you won't be stuck with such a piss poor cover.”

 

“Duly noted. I suppose we should be getting ready then. I will call you back on this phone after the meeting.”

 

“Just one more thing Vlad.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Where are you hiding out?”

 

“The… ghost zone.”

 

“Of-fucking-course.”


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad unlocked his phone for what must have been the hundredth time since Clockwork made him aware that they did have an internet connection and that is was completely untraceable. The nervous tapping of his foot only increased the more he looked at that picture that was plastered everywhere by now. 

 

This was a shit show. His PR department was briefed by Greg and they were handling the Q&A, selecting questions from a group and passing them on for the two to answer. It was decided that Clockwork would not be in a human disguise but he would be wearing business clothing instead of his hooded cape. His hair was drawn into a tight bun much to his dismay.

 

He set down his phone maybe a little more forcefully than necessary and continued work on Clockwork’s hair. 

 

“I don't like wearing it like this, it's too tight.” He fussed as Vlad put in the last few bobby pins. 

 

“You don't have to wear it up for long. Then you can wear it down for as long as you like. I much rather have it down anyway.” Vlad inspected his handywork and gave a satisfied nod. With how much hair the ghost had it was amazing he was able to pull off a bun in the first place but he sure made it work. “You look stunning, as always.” Vlad declared and then blushed furiously. He was used to thinking such things in his head, not saying them out loud. 

 

They were dating, he had to remind himself, it was okay to say things like that. Especially when it was his honest opinion. Still, he worried that he was coming on too strong. Was that something people said when they had only been dating for a month or so? Was there really any rule of measure when one person was a nonlinear time ghost? How could something be too long if according to Clockwork it had yet to happen, was happening, and already happened?

 

“... Vlad?”

 

Vlad blinked, realizing Clockwork had said something to him.

“I’m sorry… could you repeat that?”

 

“I said thank you.” Clockwork smiled gently. “I feel the same way about you, sight aside.” 

“Oh… thank you.” He could feel a small smile working its way onto his face as well.

 

Once they were done getting ready Clockwork found a table to prop a camera on and put a tv just behind it so they could have a view of the room as if they were there. For a short notice fix Vlad thought it looked pretty good. He set the remotes for both down on the arm of the couch they pulled up and looked over to Clockwork. “Well I think we are ready now. All that’s left is wait for them to go live which should be happening in…”

 

“Three minutes, forty-one seconds.” Clockwork finished for him before he could even get his cellphone out to check. 

 

“We sure know how to cut it close.” Vlad sighed, turning the T.V. on. It was a feed of all the reporters filing in at this point. Once it started all they would have to do is press record and they’d be streamed along with it. 

 

“I don't know how you deal with it.” Clockwork ventured. “Someone of your temperament would usually tell people to.. well to go to hell.” Vlad playing nice with others wasn't something he was used to, even his truce with Danny was tenuous at times. 

 

“My temperament is the exact reason I need a PR team. I do what I want doesn't sit well in the eyes of the public.” Vlad admitted thoughtfully. “You of all people know how I am when I'm angry, but that's not a good way to build a public persona.”

 

“And you care about public opinion since?”

 

“Since overshadowing a majority of the population all the time became taxing.” He deadpanned. “I could do it but it takes time I don't have and energy better redirected elsewhere. Besides, it would hurt my progress with being amicable to the Fentons. I just got them back and I'd rather not throw our friendship away again.”

 

All sound reasons, really. But Clockwork could tell he wasn't being completely honest. It was that tone of false bravado his voice carried, like he was trying to convince himself just as much as whoever he was talking to. 

 

“Why else?” 

 

“...Would it be asinine to want others to like me?” Vlad asked after a second’s pause. 

 

“With your behavioral patterns I would say that is far within your normal range of operation. So in short, no not at all.”

 

“I feel like I should be insulted by that assessment, but I really can't bring myself to be.”

 

“That marks personal growth Vladimir, you should be proud.” Clockwork intoned again with a cocky grin. Vlad want to hit him with a pillow. 

 

Instead he settled on giving him a kiss, grinning just as much when he saw the telltale start of a violet blush. 

 

Finally he pulled away, looking every bit the pompous asshole he could be. 

 

Victory. 

 

“And yet I still find you looking surprised like that to be the best thing I have ever seen. I suppose I can still be rather petty at times hm? You really should wear it more often.”

 

“And you should try some humility on for size once in a while.” Clockwork retorted, looking none too serious with the dreamy expression on his face. Clockwork moved closer to him and kissed Vlad back, at which point they both toppled over onto the couch behind him. Vlad wrapped his arms around the ghost’s shoulders, one hand toying with that bun he had so carefully made. It was okay, they had time. Clockwork put his hands on either side of Vlad to ensure they didn’t fall over completely.

Vlad was so distracted by how nice it was to be so close to Clockwork as they kissed sweetly that he didn't notice the first few telltale flashes of a camera. 

 

However when he opened his eyes just a bit he realized he was looking at a roomful of reporters who were all furiously getting as many pictures as possible.

 

How the hell did they start the stream?

 

Vlad realized a few seconds too late that he was sitting on the remote control for the camera.

 

Of course he was.

 

“Uh… C- Michael?” He broke the kiss. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“W-We’re live.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think they would learn to make sure they're alone by now  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to make this update thing happen regularly, on Mondays normally.   
> In any case enjoy an actually??? Long???? Chapter???!?!??!

The second Clockwork realized what happened he disengaged himself from Vlad in short order. He was more than a little embarrassed that such a private moment was shared with… well probably the entirety of the human world the way Vlad was making headlines. 

 

Vlad cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yes… hello. Welcome to our question and answer session… er…”

 

Clockwork handed Vlad the notes he had hastily scribbled. Usually he was more prepared for this kind of thing. He glanced down to remind himself of what he planned to say. 

 

“Ah, right. Obviously there are questions we will not be able to answer. We will do our best to be open about the present situation but as everyone here knows, some things are a matter of safety. I could have very well died today, and it was a stroke of luck we got out in time.” Of course he wasn't quite  _ that _ fragile but he was a human in the eyes of the public and he planned to keep it that way. “In the interest of time, if we cannot answer a question we will simply say pass and move on.”

 

Vlad shuffled through his cards again. “We will now take the first question, my representative in the room will pick someone to ask.”

 

The room exploded into shouts as everyone tried to be heard over the others. Someone who had gone unseen to the couple stepped forward and offered the mic to a scrawny looking man near the back. 

 

“Dave Smithson, National Inquirer. Did you know your boyfriend was a ghost disguised as a human? Do you know any other ghosts walking among us as humans? Are  _ you  _ one of those ghosts? How do we know these ghosts are actually what they say they are and not some sort of extraterrestrial life form? Have you, to your knowledge been abducted and experimented on?”

 

Well that was one hell of a person to give the opening question to. Though… he could see why. With a slew of seemingly outrageous questions, anything else asked and answered would seem tame. 

 

A glance over at Clockwork was enough to make Vlad bust up laughing. The ghost’s expression was equal parts mystified and horrified. 

 

“I… oh sugar cookies. I think we lost him…” Vlad tried to catch his breath but  _ that look  _ how could he not laugh? “You actually surprised him, do you know how hard it is to surprise him?”

 

Vlad cleared his throat, trying to get a grip on his giggle fit. “Ah in order, yes I did know, no I don't know any others, yes, I am  _ completely  _ an evil spooky ghost in disguise.” He waved his fingers for dramatic effect. “And maybe I have been but is that really the public’s business?”

 

Clockwork finally snapped out of his shock, getting the hint to play along. “As a ghost I feel you are misrepresenting my kind by saying you'd have to be spooky and evil. I am only one of those things on a good day and I will not stand for such blasphemy.”

 

“Ah yes, as a human pretending to be a ghost I am very sorry for my serious breach of etiquette.” Vlad amended with mock remorse. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But as a ghost pretending to be a human pretending to be a ghost it's against my nature to apologize as I am evil. And spooky. Don't forget spooky.”

 

Clockwork found Vlad’s shoulder, trailed his hand up the back of his neck and… wham! He hit him topside of the head. It barely phased Vlad since he was laughing so hard. “Bad. We do not defame ghosts in this house.”

 

“Tower.” Vlad corrected breathlessly. 

 

“Fine tower.”

 

“Alien spaceship.” He wiggled his fingers mysteriously and started cracking up all over again. This time Clockwork joined him. It was all so ridiculous. 

 

“Okay… okay.” Clockwork finally managed. “Can we have another question before Vlad laughs himself to… well you know.”

 

The mic was half wrestled back from the reporter, giving off the feeling he didn't get it much in the first place. It was next passed to a woman a few rows forward who in Vlad's opinion looked a little more put together. 

 

“Sally Henson, Amity Angle. You said you knew this man was a ghost. Have you known that as long as you have known him?” 

 

“Yes.” He nodded finally composing himself. “I first met him as a ghost. He only started using the human disguise for outings much like yesterday's. Of course before they were smaller breakfast dates and the place we went to took every step to ensure we wouldn't be swarmed by reporters. Unfortunately that can't be the case everywhere we go, and I don't wish to put the restaurant we visited to shame, it was a lovely evening with excellent service.” 

 

Clockwork nodded in agreement. “The worst part was leaving quite honestly. The food was amazing. The crowd nearly suffocating us? Not so much.”

 

“That is understandable.” The girl nodded. “If I may ask, what is your name, and how long have you two known each other?”

 

Clockwork smiled. “We have known each other for… oh a year or so now?  My name is Michael Mithra, thank you for asking Miss Henson.”

 

Vlad was just happy to see him actually smiling after all the trouble they had gone through in the past few hours. This very public misstep had taken a toll on both of them, even though Clockwork had no human public image to protect Vlad had a feeling he was going to get an earful from the Observants. Maybe he could stay nearby when that conversation happened for moral support.

 

“Vlad?” Clockwork tapped him gently on the shoulder, looking rather amused. “Would you like to take this one?” 

 

“Hm?” He had let his mind wander off just a bit. It looked like the microphone had already changed hands. “Oh I am sorry. I am a little worn down from the day’s excitement. Could you please repeat the question?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Clockwork shaking with barely contained laughter. What on earth…?

 

“How does ghost sex differ from human sex? Are there extra parts involved? Also isn’t it technically necrophilia?”

 

“Uh…” Who the hell was picking these people? He was going to fire their ass. “I don’t know?” He practically squeaked, turning bright red. “I erm… we  _ haven’t  _ actually... pass?”

 

Now it was Clockwork’s turn to lose it. He was cackling like a madman. “Oh stars above. Is… is he blushing? Please someone tell me he’s blushing.” 

 

“Bright red!” Someone in the audience volunteered. 

 

“Like a nerd!” A distinctly familiar teenage voice sounded out afterward. 

 

Of course Daniel wouldn’t miss out on a chance to be here Vlad thought. The boy just loved to torment him.

 

“I am, for those purposes, the same as a human male. I am sure you can fill in the rest of the blanks.” Clockwork said with a wink.

 

“Cheese logs…” Vlad buried his face in his hands, not liking the idea of discussing his intimate life with the press, even if they hadn't gone that far yet. “Can we move on….  _ please _ ?”

 

The microphone was passed again as Vlad tried to put a lid on his embarrassment. 

 

“Bill Walford, Illinois times. Are you concerned about the legal repercussions of your decision? As previously mentioned he is dead. Even ignoring the big issues that arise from that, there are laws in place where no one may harbor a ghost in the city limits. A law you wrote.”

 

“Ah… yes. Well those were written at a time when people were scared, myself included. Our interactions with spectral beings were all negative and it seemed the best course. I deeply regret writing those laws now that I see not all ghosts are bad. But there actually aren't many repercussions to breaking that law. It was gutted a few days after it was signed. If I remember correctly, now it just carries a hundred dollar fine if you don't comply.”

 

“Be that as it may, there are still the bigger issues. The government is on a manhunt for you right now. You are breaking federal law as well as your local ones. How do you intend to convince  _ them  _ this is not a crime?”

 

“Well he no longer has a house. He is not harboring me so there really is no crime being committed.” Clockwork pointed out before Vlad could respond. 

 

“But he did, and has the potential to do so again. That's what the officials seem to be concerned about. Do you intend to challenge their opinions or their policy?”

 

“Well I don't see why he can't do both.” Clockwork answered again. “In fact it makes most sense for them to go together. What good is a changed opinion if the laws stay the same? It just wouldn't help.”

 

“And while laws are all good and well, if the people in power decide they are wrong, who's to say they will be followed?” Vlad added thoughtfully. “Both people and procedure need to be in agreement to make a lasting change.” He supposed it was a good first step, one that might even pave the way for him revealing his own secret if he ever wanted to. 

 

“But what about the here and now? As of today there is a warrant out for your arrest. Not only that but some groups are under the impression that you are possessed. Are you considering complying with demands to turn yourself in, or at the very least prove that Michael here isn't possessing you?”

 

Vlad gave the reporter a puzzled look. “How on earth could he be possessing me if he's sitting right here. Ghosts may have different abilities than us but I hardly think one would be able to possess remotely. In all of my personal research I have never seen it happen. As for turning myself in… well that is out of the question. I am sure you saw what happened to my home. I can only thank my lucky stars I had given my staff the day off or lives would have been lost. That sect obviously has no respect for others or thought about how their actions may harm others. Turning myself into an agency like that is not wise. Not to mention I've made it no secret that I was contaminated with ecto-radiation at a young age any test would come back with a false positive just as it has for years in my research. Unfortunately those worrying will just have to take my word for it as there’s no certain way to test.”

 

“It seems convenient that you have these restrictions.” The reporter pressed. “Furthermore I think I speak for a lot of people when I say just because you claim there are good ghosts doesn’t mean that there are. You can’t seriously expect us to just accept that right?”

 

“These convenient restrictions as you call them have been true for me ever since the 80’s, far before I ever even met a real ghost. You wouldn’t force someone with a peanut allergy to eat peanut butter cookies because you suspect they don’t actually have one and I assure you that my reaction would be acute anaphylactic shock, something that my doctor can confirm seeing as recently some shops in Amity have started selling pastries with anti-ghost properties. I had a major reaction not too long ago because they didn’t think they needed to list it on their allergen information.” 

 

“It was awful.” Clockwork added somberly. “He had to stay in the hospital another night, on top of his recent visit due to the crash it was draining for the both of us.” 

 

“Only in Amity Park to you have to worry about a resurgence of things like blood blossoms. You would think that the name would deter them.” Vlad frowned. “As for the second part of question, I don’t expect you to just believe me. I am just answering your questions to the best of my ability.” 

 

The reporter finally relented and passed the microphone back. 

 

“I’m afraid that’s all the time for questions we have today.” The representative had to nearly shout above the crowd. “Thank you for your time and have a good afternoon!” 

 

The camera feed cut as Vlad and Clockwork looked at each other. Before Clockwork could say a word Vlad held up a finger and went over to the display, shaking the batteries out of the camera.

 

“Okay.” He collapsed back onto the loveseat with a sigh. “Sorry, didn’t want to chance any more mishaps. How are you holding up?” 

 

“I’m fine dear, you answered most of the questions after all. Most of them acted like I wasn’t even there so my part was rather easy. How are you?” Clockwork asked gently.

 

“I’m…” There was so much  _ so much  _ that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. His house was leveled, his reputation at stake, he would probably have to resign as mayor. He sighed. “I’m tired. Very tired.”

 

“Well then, I think it’s time for all sleepy half ghosts to go to bed.” Clockwork said with a soft smile. 

 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Vlad agreed. Tomorrow he could work things out… today… today he was just going to rest.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to chaosandbloodmagic on tumblr for being my beta for this one!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a good chunk of this chapter written for   
> Oh 3 years now.  
> Jesus it feels weird actually putting it out there seeing as it was one of my first ideas for the entire story but  
> there it is

Vlad was pulled out of a peaceful sleep to the tune of an insistent ringtone. Why hadn't he silenced the damn thing when he went to bed last night and who was getting fired for waking him up? He felt for the phone and took it under the pile of blankets he was in. It was still far too cold to think about leaving them yet. 

 

He snapped the phone open and practically snarled into the receiver. “ _ This better be life and death.” _

 

“Well good morning to you too sleeping beauty. It's almost noon you know.” Greg greeted him with a cheerful tone. “I think my business qualifies since it has to do with you and spooky.”

 

Right. Vlad hadn't silenced his phone because despite his wishing that the mess he went through yesterday was a dream, reality had other plans. “Clockwork.” Vlad corrected sleepily and then froze. Did he just say that? Did he just…

 

“So  _ that’s  _ his real name!” 

 

Fuck. He sounded awfully cocky for someone about to be killed by a sleep deprived half ghost in Vlad’s opinion. “Ghosts always go with some kind of theme. So what, he's obsessed with clocks?”

 

“I wouldn't say obsessed…”

 

“I would. Looking back at that first leak now he has what? Ten… twelve watches on his arms? Not to mention that functioning one on his shirt.” 

 

“The… oh. That's actually his… look, we are getting off track here Greg. You… don't tell anyone else about that name. We want to keep it secret. It's for his safety okay?”

 

“You got it boss. I'll keep that whole clock fetish under wraps.” He snickered. 

 

“If I didn't need you I'd fire you in a heartbeat have I told you that lately?” He grumbled, pulling the comforters more snugly around him.

 

“Not once today, I was starting to think something was wrong.” 

 

“Something  _ is  _ wrong. You're still beating around the bush and I want to sleep. What do you need?” He was tempted to fire him just for a few hours. He could pull that off right? He could just hire him back once he was more well rested. 

 

“I'm calling for an update on yesterday's conference. There is mostly positive attention but we have a few blips on the radar. First off, why didn't you stick with my story you sack of shit? I planned things out for a reason you know.”

 

“I thought I did.” 

 

“No, you decided to go for remorse when it came to the laws you passed which is not what we planned on. You were supposed to have been with him for several years. All my follow ups will have to be re-written now asshole.”

 

“Fudge buckets I'm sorry, okay? I was dead tired and wound tighter than a spring. It's still workable, so work with it. It's closer to the truth anyways so it can only help in the long run.”

 

“More truth isn't always the way to go. People get anxious with shit they can't understand. Pile too much of it on there and-”

 

“Yes I get it, mobs, torches, pitchforks. But this wasn't that big of a change.” Vlad interrupted. 

 

“Big or not, don't let it happen again.”

 

“No promises.” Vlad retorted, just wanting to get back to bed. “We done here?” 

 

“Not yet. We still haven't talked about that very public kiss. One hell of a stunt to pull when people are already on edge.”

 

“Look, it was a mistake. I'll make sure it won't happen again.”

 

“With the way you two were going at it-”

 

“ **Greg** I get it. Okay. It's not exactly a moment I wanted to share with the world but it's out there now and there’s not much I can do about it. Can we just stop talking about it?”

 

“Yeah. I'll talk to you about the rest later. Call me once you get your lazy ass out of bed.”

 

“Yeah, okay will do. Bye.” He snapped the phone closed and sighed, letting his eyes fall shut. God he was so tired… and damn cold. Maybe he could convince Clockwork into joining him for some quality cuddle time. Only problem was it was so cold. He didn't want to leave the mountain of blankets he was in. 

 

The only solution he saw was to take the blankets with him. He hefted the biggest one around his shoulders, holding it tight against him as he set off in his search. 

 

He didn't see him in the kitchen or the sitting room. He floated past a slightly ajar doorway to a part of the tower he was yet unfamiliar with and caught a conversation… or fight in progress. If he learned anything from the last time this happened he supposed it would be wise to make his presence known so the Observants wouldn’t have another reason to be mad at him.

 

Problem was, he wasn’t too good at learning.

 

“We told you it was ill advised.” 

 

Vlad frowned, that was an Observant for sure. 

“You’ve revealed too much, secrets guarded closely for Milena are now thrown to the wind!” They were rather angry from what he could tell, then again, Vlad supposed they were always somewhat angry with either him or Clockwork. 

 

“They were secrets that would not last forever, even if I had never met him. It just happened sooner rather than later. I trust you know that, as well as knowing that this was nowhere near the worst outcome of this situation.”

 

Clockwork sounded so calm and sure of himself, as he always did when he talked to the observants. Vlad wondered if he felt as calm as he appeared. If he did, well he beat the half ghost in terms of patience. 

 

“That isn’t the point, you are playing with fire! Risking visits to the human world, flaunting your powers for no good reason, trusting that… that…”

 

“Half ghost?” Clockwork supplied dryly, not sounding happy with the turn of the conversation. 

 

“Very well,  _ half ghost.  _ It’s-”

 

“He is.” Clockwork cut in And when the observant didn't pick right up he spoke up again. “By all means, don't let a simple grammar correction stop you, the council wants all this said and say it they will. Better to do it now while I have the time… well more or less.”

There was another long pause before the observant spoke up again. 

 

“He is dangerous and you are well aware of it!”

 

“I am aware of the associated risks but there are risks to everything. In fact a little danger can make life exciting sometimes.”

 

“First of all you are not alive. Second, there are no risks associated with you staying put and doing your job. What about that path?” 

 

“Hmm… no. No good. I see myself dying of boredom. Turns out total isolation is not an option.”

 

“Then we will pick out a ghost you can talk to.”

 

“Aside from the obvious ‘I already have one’ I must ask why the council thinks they would be the one picking. I am quite curious.”

 

“Well  _ obviously _ your judgement cannot be trusted. This is the third lapse you have made. While we can be quite forgiving…”

 

Vlad heard Clockwork snort. He was actually curious as to what the first two lapses were. If he had only made three then in the council’s eyes they had to be big ones. Then again, he was considered a bad lapse in judgement so maybe their opinions were ever so slightly biased.

 

“We know what is in your best interest and that  _ thing  _ is not.”

 

“My best interest… hm… I would say that would be to kindly stay away from my personal life you putrid ball of-”

 

“This is what we mean, you cannot control yourself around the hybrid!” The observant cut in. 

 

Vlad was pretty sure they were provoking him to try and prove their point. It was a dirty tactic to be sure, but probably one Clockwork was rather familiar with at this point. 

 

“You are not supposed to fall in love, you cannot be attached where such a dangerous creature is involved. It will take advantage of you and your power  _ or worse _ . You have a duty to the universe.”

 

“Is anyone really supposed to fall in love?” Clockwork’s voice was remarkably level all things considered. It was possible he realized what game the observant was playing and refused to go along that route any further. “It's not imperative for our species’ survival and yet we do. Can you tell me why that is?”

 

“Of course not, it's such an inane notion!”

 

“Once again you are hindered by trusting only what you see. It's quality of life. It's something that brings people joy and comfort and it's something I think even someone like myself is entitled to. Why only humans? Why only lower ghosts? Why can't people like me enjoy their existence?”

 

“Because you cannot afford to! If the universe loses its timekeeper, all of existence will be wiped out. Need we remind you that you have enough threats as it is? The young one and his alternate are your responsibility. Even if you insist that the young one has changed the alternate will kill you if he has the chance. You are in dangerous territory.  _ Why do you insist on putting yourself in more danger?” _

 

“Hm… seeing as you reject my reasoning, as far as the council will understand, there is no clear reason.”

 

There was a long drawn out sigh. “Will you at least consider our offer? We feel it is very generous considering the hole you dug. It will benefit both you and the-”

 

“Vlad.” Clockwork cut in once again. “You may call him Vladimir however.” There was another pause before Clockwork spoke up again. “I consider everything. But you know as well as I that there is little to no chance I will be accepting it.”

 

“Very well. You would do well to remember that option when things go wrong. We will honor it as long as the  _ half ghost  _ is around.”

 

“You may now take you leave. I have business to attend to.” 

 

Vlad was not expecting the observant to practically storm out of the room. He might have made some attempt to conceal the fact he was listening in. 

Instead he just had a blank look of shock as the observant regarded him with seething rage. He was so shocked in fact that he didn't initially react when said ghost grabbed him by the shirt and took him into the room with clockwork. He stepped on the blanket he was cocooned in as he was shuffled near the ghost and ended up in a heap on the floor in front of his boyfriend.

 

“Do you see?” The observant practically screeched. “He was eavesdropping! What do you have to say for yourself you… you…”

 

“Half ghost?” Clockwork supplied again, looking somewhat amused by the turn of events. 

 

“I… ah…” Vlad sat up in the tangle of blankets. “Sorry to… drop in?” 

 

There was dead silence, no one so much as moved a muscle. Vlad started to think that he really crossed a line this time. He really hadn’t meant anything bad by it. 

 

“Well, now that this issue has been  _ covered _ I am sure you will not need to issue a _ blanket _ statement. Vlad heard everything and so I would be _ comforted  _ if you would take your leave.”

 

The observant turned it’s furious look back on Clockwork before leaving the room altogether. 

 

“Well...:” Vlad ventured, “Sheet.”

 

Neither of them could stand it anymore, they both started laughing. 

 

After a while Clockwork picked him up and put him on a couch, sitting next to him. Vlad wrapped the blanket around both of them and they stayed close. 

 

“I didn't mean to get you in trouble.” 

 

“Oh you didn't. I am always in trouble with them.”

 

“But this trouble is over me… I…” Vlad awkwardly trailed off, not knowing what else to say. 

 

“Yes, it is indeed. But that does not make it your fault, nor your problem to fix. Considering how often I clash with the observants’ wishes I wouldn't even call this an issue. At least they are talking about something new. For that much I can be grateful.”

 

Vlad still couldn’t help but feel like some of the blame fell on him. He wasn’t sure how to articulate it better than his previous attempts so he just leaned on Clockwork with a sigh. 

 

“What are you thinking about right now?” Clockwork asked him suddenly. 

 

“How I want you to come back to bed with me.” Vlad answered with a frown. He didn’t want to voice his real concerns, namely how much trouble he was causing just by being around here. Normally he wouldn’t care but… Clockwork was someone he cared about, and someone he wanted to be happy. It troubled him to know that he was part of the reason for his current trouble.

 

“My, Mr. Masters, how forward of you.”

  
  


He blinked. What did he… Oh. “Yeah… set myself up for that one.” Vlad allowed, rolling his eyes. “What do you say? You, me, a big pile of blankets and a nice restful nap.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain… but I will accept. The part where you are going to be napping next to me made the deal.” 

 

“Mhm. I'm a ruthless businessman you know. Deals are my specialty.” God he was tired. 

 

“Okay Mr. Ruthless Businessman, up we go.” 

 

Clockwork picked him up, blankets and all, and carried him back to the bed. First making sure he was all nice and tucked in before scooting into bed beside him. Vlad wasted no time in putting his arms around him, burying his face in his shoulder. 

 

“G’night.” Vlad said, muffled but still loud enough to hear. 

 

“Good night to you too Vlad.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted about a year ago resolving to post once a week....  
> Why do I always take a year between chapters?  
> How is anyone still into this thing???  
> Bless every one of u that still have an iota of interest in this hella longterm fic

When a Vlad next woke he felt rested for what seemed the first time in ages even though everything had only become this bad yesterday, or at least he assumed it was yesterday. Time was hard to gauge here.

 

It was nice to find that Clockwork was still laying beside him, though he didn’t seem to realize Vlad had awoken quite yet. He was fiddling with one of his wristwatches and a scene that Vlad couldn’t quite make out from his position was playing on it, rewinding, fast forwarding, pausing in places.

 

“I still don’t understand how you can tell what’s going on in those screens if you can’t see them.” Vlad voiced quietly.

 

Clockwork jumped rather violently and Vlad got a face full of elbow. “I… oh you are awake I am so sorry.” Clockwork winced as he seemed to realize something. “You’re hurt. I should… I…” He frowned. “I’m not too familiar with human remedies.”

 

Vlad propped himself up to a sitting position and assessed the damage. At once he was aware of a great deal of blood and upon further inspection there was a sharp pain when he touched his nose. It was broken and slightly crooked. “I forget how strong you are sometimes.” He finally said with an amused chuckle. “Just a broken nose, nothing too grizzly.”

 

Clockwork looked horrified. “I _broke_ your nose? Vladimir I am so terribly sorry-“

 

“Just my nose.” He repeated. “I think Danny has about twenty up on you at last count. Don’t feel too bad, if anything feel bad for your poor bed, I don’t know about ectoplasm but I can tell you right now that blood is the worst thing that can happen to fabric in the human world.”

 

He didn’t exactly seem amused by this line of thinking. “You bleeding is bad. Humans need blood. What can I do to make it stop?”

 

Vlad sighed. “I could do with some medical tape and gauze make sure it stays in place while it heals and probably some ice for swelling, but I’m not sure where you’d find any of that in the-“ he trailed off because everything he just listed appeared on the bedspread right in front of him. “Er… well… huh.”

 

“Could you please fix it now, before you heal? I think I may just lose my mind if I have to listen to you break it.” Clockwork pleaded.

 

“Right, good idea.” Vlad quickly set his nose back into place, wincing as he did so. It was better than having to re-break it however it took only a few moments to get it settled. “Tada.” He held the ice pack on it to try and combat the swelling.

 

Suddenly all the surplus supplies were gone. “Why don’t you change into something that isn’t covered in blood?” Clockwork asked, still frowning.

 

“Sure as long as you aren’t going to beat yourself up about this in my absence.” Vlad countered.

 

“I broke your nose!” Clockwork burst out, looking completely horrified.

 

“I’m a bit more durable than your average human but mistakes can still happen.” He put a comforting hand on Clockwork’s shoulder and took it as a good sign that he didn’t shrug it off. “I’m fine, stop being so worrisome.” He turned to change and then realized he had no clothes, nor did he even know where a bathroom was, or if there were any. “Er…”

 

“Down the hall, third on the left, clothes will already be waiting for you.” Clockwork answered before he could ask.

 

“Right. Thank you.” He walked out of the room and found the bathroom. He didn’t bother looking in the mirror as he changed, he already knew he looked ridiculous. Medical fix ups weren’t his specialty and they probably never would be. The clothes were waiting there just as Clockwork had said, they were familiar ones too. One of the purple button down shirt and dress pant combos that Clockwork would wear in his human disguise. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the very normal, very human clothes. He had half expected a tunic like the ones Clockwork wore. This was a welcome surprise.

 

Once he had cleaned up a bit and changed he headed back to the room and was relieved to see that Clockwork was no longer outwardly moping at least. In his absence he had changed the sheets of the bed and thrown the old ones… who knows where. Did the clocktower have a washing machine? It seemed comically mundane but who knew?

 

“I’ll announce my presence now as to not alarm you again.” He called from the doorway before entering the room and walking over to sit next to the ghost. “So….”

 

“So?” Clockwork asked in a good attempt at nonchalance.

 

“Will I be getting an answer on that question?” Vlad asked in a rather obvious attempt to distract from his injury.

 

“Question? What… oh! The screen question.”  


“Yes.” Vlad nodded. “That one.”

 

“Well the visual component is just… a side effect, or a convenience depending on your view of it. When I look- so to speak- at the screens, you could say I see time. I can sense time much in the same way you see images. What I perceive on the screens is different than what you see however, you would only see an action being carried out in the past, present or future. I see the temporal energy behind choices made and not made, how each choice will come to affect others in due time.”

 

“Yeah…” Vlad said slowly. “You lost me.”

 

Clockwork chuckled. “Yes, I do have a tendency to do that when talking time with linear beings. One of the hazards of being me I suppose. Perhaps a better way to explain is to imagine a quilt. When you pull a loose thread, what happens?”

 

“Well, the whole quilt could run depending on what thread you are pulling, right?” That was simple enough.

 

“Right, so if time is a quilt and each decision is a thread then when a decision is made or changed the quilt can be drastically altered as a whole. Mind you, I cannot see colors or other things you may associate with traditional sight. I can perceive shapes and texture through touch and I judge distance as I told you before through a combination of the two, pulling from potential futures to see how long it would take to have me cross a room or even hold your hand. If I walk too far I feel myself hitting a door, too short and I can’t reach the handle.  Does that make sense?”

 

Vlad nodded. “Yes, so it’s really a mix between other senses when interacting with the physical world but with the screens you are only using this other sense… right?”

 

“Yes, it’s rather relaxing when the observants aren’t breathing down your neck, you could liken it to knitting I suppose, though that would grossly simplify it.”

 

“Hm…” Vlad rested his head on Clockwork’s shoulder.

 

“Tired again?” Clockwork asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“No, just thinking about something that observant said yesterday.”

 

“Don’t take anything they say to heart, they are trying to poke wherever they can to get a reaction.”

 

“I know… but something they said, they were talking about me being the third lapse in judgement you made… I was just wondering who the other two were…”

 

Clockwork looked shocked, and Vlad wasn’t sure why. “You… picked up on that then…”

 

“Well I mean I was listening outside the door, I thought you realized that what with me being thrown in the room and all.”

 

“Of course I did I just meant, that bit specifically.” Clockwork frowned. “Any prolonged contact with the outside world seems wrong in their eyes. I am supposed to just act on what they decide is best and keep my nose out of it the rest of the time. You are the third and arguably most egregious transgression.” Clockwork shrugged. “In my opinion it was the best misstep I have ever made or will ever make.”

 

That was actually pretty sweet, Vlad had to admit. “But… who were the first two?” He asked again.

 

“Yes, well…” He hesitated. “You, Daniel… you and Daniel.” He said evasively.

 

That made sense, Danny did pop in frequently. So that accounted for two. “And the third?”

 

“Vlad, are you sure you want to know? You will not like it. There is not one future where you are happy that you found out.”

 

“It’s that bad huh?” He asked with a sigh. “I thought you couldn’t see my future anymore.”

 

“It is… difficult.” Clockwork nodded. “And… I’m going off old futures, ones I looked at before we became involved. Your reaction could have changed but… it’s unlikely.”

 

“Well…” Vlad ventured. “We have already determined that unlikely is my middle name. Tell me. I want to know.”

 

“Very well. However it would be better to show you. Once your nose heals up of course.”

 

It would be another two hours before his nose was once again whole, of which the whole time Clockwork saw fit to be perfectly cryptic about what _showing_ him meant. Vlad was sure it was just for dramatic effect but there was a serious air around him that Vlad didn’t often see and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t put him on edge.

 

Finally the time came and Clockwork lead him a long way away from the areas Vlad knew, down several halls and climbing two staircases before coming to a locked door. This was… odd to Vlad but no reason for concern by itself. He waited while Clockwork opened it and then followed him inside.

 

The room itself was amazing, little glowing stars everywhere he looked, floating like miniature galaxies. He looked over at Clockwork in wide eyed wonder and saw that he was frowning still. He had just started to ask him what was so bad about this room when his answer came in the form of someone practically breathing down his neck. Vlad froze, there was someone in here? Had there always been?

 

Vlad felt a clawed hand close around his neck and his eyes went wide. “I see you’ve brought a new friend for me _Clocky.”_ The voice practically purred. Vlad could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Or an old friend should I say?”

 

Clockwork went into action before Vlad could utter a word. He pointed the staff he always carried just to the right of Vlad, where the other person must have been. “Let him go or you _will_ lose your hands, do you understand me? You are not to touch him.”

 

The hand disappeared and that deep voice chuckled. “Oh, a little possessive of your little friend hm?” Vlad was given the impression of flames before he was suddenly face to face with a ghost. He took in the malicious look set into the glowing red eyes that were now inches from his own and he transformed, suddenly feeling like it was a very bad idea to be human around this ghost.

 

“Oh and he still has a ghost form, how quaint.” The ghost bared his teeth in a cruel mockery of a grin. “Did I scare the little halfa?” He crooned mockingly. “I’m _so_ sorry.”

 

“Who are you?” Vlad asked when he finally found his voice.

 

“You didn’t tell him?” The ghost turned to Clockwork with a gleeful look. “Maybe not so possessive then, _is_ he a toy for me?”

 

“No, he is _not.”_ Clockwork replied sternly. _“_ It seemed that your identity was better received coming from you, believe it or not. Do _not_ harm him or I will be forced to tell him myself.”

 

“Is that so? Well then I shall try to be on my best behavior, hm?” The ghost said in what Vlad thought was a rather uncanny impression of his own voice. The ghost turned back around and grinned maliciously. “Well, simply put, I’m you, but better.”

 

“What?” Vlad asked sharply. “You look nothing like me.” Vlad studied the ghost and found little in common with his own ghost form. The eye color and the fangs? Sure. But plenty of ghosts had those features. His face was completely wrong… though there was some similarity he couldn’t place.

 

“Like I said, I’m the superior version. Though for simplicity sake you may call me Dan.”

 

“Dan?” Vlad took in more of his appearance, namely the familiar symbol on his chest. Him, Danny, him _and_ Danny. He didn’t understand _how exactly_ but both Danny and himself were involved in this… person. “I don’t quite-“

 

“Understand?” Dan finished in that near perfect mockery of his voice. There was a flash as a pair of familiar rings swept over Dan revealing… Vlad? “It’s quite simple really, when you take two parts unstable half ghost with a desire to cease feeling...” The rings swept over him again to reveal a fourteen year old Danny, complete with an exact echo of the boy’s voice. “And add the technology to _remove_ the humanity that those impulses stem from…” once again he changed back into Dan. “And you get a product that is more than the sum of its parts.”

 

Vlad crossed his arms, putting up a front of bravado he did not feel. “Right. I’d like to go now.” He turned to Clockwork who nodded.

 

“Oh come now, not leaving so soon are you old man?” Dan asked in a sickly sweet voice. “I so rarely get company you know. Besides, don’t you want to hear how I happened? Or perhaps what _will_ happen to you?”

 

“No.” Vlad said firmly. “Not… not today. Thank you Dan.” He walked over to Clockwork and more or less hid behind him. “Are we okay to leave?” Clockwork nodded again and backed him out of the room, locking the door behind him. But not before he heard Dan call “Come back again soon, we will have some _real_ fun.”

 

“Well…” Clockwork began as they started to descend the first staircase. “There is mistake number two. He lives in that room. It’s locked to keep others from going in there accidentally or without my supervision. However he can’t get out, the time bubble is all that’s holding him together, as his future currently has no way to come to pass.”

 

“Right…” Vlad said weakly, realizing that he had been there the whole time. “You were right. I’m not happy about it…”

 

“Yes, Well your curiosity is not something that can be curtailed easily.” Clockwork said with a sour laugh.

 

“But I suppose I can appreciate knowing about him. The way he seemed to relish in the circumstances of his own creation… it wasn’t good was it?”

 

“No, good would not be a word I would use to describe it.” Clockwork said with a rueful smile. “I would say I’m surprised at how well you are taking all of this but at this point you have proven that you always do and think what I least expect.”

 

“He’s not someone I’d like to run into alone, don’t get me wrong, but he has something to do with me, my future and Danny’s, right?”

 

“Not exactly, no. Like I said, he has to do with a future that no longer exists. Daniel stopped it from happening but due to my hand in it, I am now responsible for him.” He started walking again. “I apologize for not letting you know I had another… guest.”

 

“It’s okay. Like you said, he can’t get out, right?”

 

“Right. If he tries he will just be destroying himself.”

 

They continued to walk in silence for some time. Once they were back to the bedroom Vlad spoke up. “It’s too much for today… but I would like to hear his story sometime soon.”

 

“Right…” Clockwork nodded. “Again, I don’t think you will like it but… you handled this much better than I thought you would.”

 

“How about tomorrow?” Vlad asked as they finally walked back into the viewing room. “I don’t have much of a schedule anymore but I’ll clear it and we can go over it then.”

 

Clockwork frowned, but nodded again. “Tomorrow then.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Knock knock ghost fucker.” 

Vlad’s lawyer’s voice was the last one he was expecting to hear in the middle of Clockwork’s lair. He yelped and threw the book he was reading at the doorway where somehow,  _ someway,  _ the man himself had materialized. Of course it fell a few feet short and just made a pathetic thud as it hit the ground. “The  _ hell  _ Greg? How did you get here? Were you followed?” 

 

“Why do you always ask that like I’m some hack that lets the government track me?” He picked up the book and handed it to Vlad. “Of course I didn’t let anyone follow me and your friend here gave me a lift.” He nodded back to the doorway where Danny was hiding, noticeably nervous and very human. Okay…

 

“You sold me out Daniel, why on earth am I not surprised?” 

 

Danny grimaced. “He said he knew my secret and that he’d take me to court if I didn’t help him.”

 

Vlad looked between the two, Danny looking ashamed of himself and his lawyer smirking. 

 

“You played a fourteen year old to get to me Greg, you have no reason to look that smug. What secret do you even have on him?” He tried to look skeptical rather than terrified that his lawyer had somehow worked out the existence of half ghosts.

 

“Just told the kid I had dirt on him. All teenagers do something illegal, he probably shoplifted a candy bar or something.” He shrugged. 

 

Danny looked completely dumbstruck. 

 

“Classy Greg, real classy.” Vlad said and then directed his attention to Danny. “I can’t really blame you for this one. But let this be a lesson not to trust people like him.”

 

“Hey, people like me are trying to get your name cleared! Give me some credit.” Greg crossed his arms. “It’s not an easy task, that’s for damn sure. Not when you won’t pick up your phone.” 

 

“Language, please, there are children here after all.”

 

“Hey fruitloop, I’m fourteen! And you played me?” Danny asked incredulously. “What the hell dude?”

 

“Yeah, sure whatever. I have paperwork to go over and updates to give you. Where the hell is Casper?” He sat down across from Vlad completely ignoring Danny. 

 

“He’s in a meeting.” Vlad said flatly. “What updates?” 

 

“Don’t want to give them twice. Any idea how long he’ll be?” He started unpacking what looked like a mobile office. “You have power outlets in the land of the dead? I mean apparently you have meetings so…” 

 

Vlad laughed. “Didn’t Danny tell you? You are in the timeless part of the ghost zone, time literally does not exist. He’ll be back when time feels like it.”

 

Danny snorted. “Time better hurry it’s ass up, I don’t want to find out how pissed my mom would be about me stealing the specter speeder again.”

 

“Daniel, don’t you talk about time like that.” Vlad snapped and Danny laughed. 

 

“Okay…” Greg said slowly. “So if time doesn’t exist here what the hell are all the clocks for? Come to think of it, what the hell is a ghost with a clock obsession doing in an area where time doesn’t exist?”

 

“It just works out that way, I don’t know.” Vlad shrugged and pointed to the wall next to them. “Give it a try. One pops up wherever it’s needed.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Greg asked with a frown. 

 

“Here.” Vlad took the power cord from him and held it next to the wall. Suddenly a power outlet appeared and he plugged it in. “See? Easy.”

 

“The fuck…” He booted up his computer, sneaking glances at the wall every few seconds like it was… well haunted. 

 

“You realize you are in the ghost zone, where human rules don’t apply, right?” Vlad asked blandly. 

 

“Yeah but that’s just weird.”

 

“You get used to it.” Both Danny and Vlad said in unison. Vlad looked over to Danny and smirked, to which Danny rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay well my job here is done. I’m just gonna go now.” Danny said slowly. 

 

“The hell you are, how am I supposed to get back? I am  _ not  _ staying here overnight.” Greg shot him a glare. 

 

“I don’t owe you anything dude you tricked me!” Danny crossed his arms.

 

“You’d have to explain to your ghost hunting parents that you left a defenseless human in the ghost zone.” Vlad supplied helpfully.

 

“Who’s side are you on?” Danny snapped at him. 

 

“Well you called me fruitloop so…” He shrugged. “Still making up my mind on that one.”

 

Danny grumbled and sat down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. He pulled his phone out and began texting rather furiously. 

 

As soon as he sat down clockwork entered the room, holding a tray with tea and cookies. “Hello dear.” He said brightly, as if two new humans in his lair wasn’t a huge shock to him. “It sounded like we had guests so I thought I’d bring out some refreshments. Daniel.” He offered the tray to him first and he only took a cookie. Curiously enough there were only three cups to begin with. He then proceeded to sit down next to Vlad and set the tray down on the table between the three. “I hope I didn’t miss too much?” He asked and then gave Vlad a quick kiss on the cheek.  

 

“No, I did try to murder my lawyer with a book but otherwise you are right on time, as always.” Vlad said nonchalantly, holding Clockwork’s hand. 

 

“Oh is that so? What book did you use?” Clockwork asked.

 

“I was trying to read Les Mis, what with all the time I suddenly have…”

 

“Well, that really was an attempted murder then.” Clockwork said with a laugh. 

 

“Would have been if he could throw it more than a foot in front of him.” Greg said rather pathetically. Vlad’s gaze snapped over to him and realized he was white as a sheet, staring at Clockwork in what could only be described as terror. 

 

“You… have got to be kidding me.” Vlad said slowly. 

 

“What?” Clockwork asked with a frown.

 

“He’s  _ scared  _ of you.” Vlad said, smile slowly spreading on his face. 

 

“Vlad…” Greg practically whispered, eyes never leaving Clockwork.

 

“What’s the matter Greg?”

 

“I swear to god…” He whispered yet more urgently.

 

“Looks like you’ve seen a ghost.” Vlad finished, laughing.

 

“ _ Masters stop I don’t want to make him mad!”  _ Greg practically hissed, but he still looked completely terrified. 

 

“Look, Greg, it’s fine, he’s not going to hurt you. I swear. If he was going to hurt any humans he already had plenty chance to. Isn’t that right?” He looked to Clockwork who nodded. 

  
“But all the same, if it makes you less nervous…” Clockwork’s appearance shifted and he now looked like a regular human, aside from a slight glow. “Better?” 

 

“Uh… y...eah.” Greg said slowly, looking from him to Vlad and then over to Danny. “I get why you-” he pointed to Vlad “aren’t freaked out by this but why’s the kid so calm?” 

 

“He’s the son of ghost hunters, he probably sees more ghosts in a day than you see in a year.”

 

“Yeah. On an ideal day the only ghost I see is when I look in the mirror and see all my dead dreams.” Danny said with a straight face, not even looking up from his phone. “Plus Clockwork feeds me. Hard to be afraid of a ghost that gives you cookies.” 

 

“Jesus… Kids are weird nowadays…” Greg shook his head. Looking back to Vlad and Clockwork he still looked weary but not quite as afraid. “Okay, well we need to go over everything so I can get home.” He handed Vlad two stacks of paperwork. “There’s a copy for each of you to follow along. It’s pretty standard stuff and… why are you giving me that look Masters?” He interrupted himself, seeing Vlad’s confused look. “Uh, you only needed one copy, remember? He can’t…”

 

“See.” Clockwork finished, helpfully. 

 

“I get that’s your cover story but who’s gonna tell here? The kid?”

 

“Uh… no he’s legitimately blind.” Vlad set the paperwork back down. “Why did you think it’s a cover story?” 

 

“He just offered a cookie to someone sitting in a chair that didn’t exist five minutes ago and then sat down without any help. Are you seriously telling me he can’t see anything?” Greg asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

 

“I can see that.” Clockwork said with an amused look, causing Greg to jump back and Vlad to elbow him in the side. 

 

“You are just going to confuse him more.”

 

“Right, sorry. But in my defense he did go for the most standard reaction out there. I could hear him move and I don’t need to see to know what most people do in a situation I have encountered several dozen times.”

 

“So… he really can’t see?” Greg asked finally.

 

“No, he’s just good at bluffing.” Vlad answered before Clockwork could confuse him further.

 

“Right… well Vlad you can follow along and… uh if either of you have any questions… yeah.” He said awkwardly. 

 

“So… throughout this thing I refer to you-” he nodded to Vlad “by your legal name and I used the cover name of Michael Mithra for him. Is that good?” 

 

“Yes but could I ask why he’s referenced in a legal document?” Vlad asked with a frown.

 

“Because I’m trying to get some of your rights back. Staying here long term can’t be good for you.” 

 

“Right…” Vlad looked back at the papers, still not quite sure why Clockwork had to be included.

 

“Well, here we go then.” Greg said, flipping a few pages forward. “The subjects of this contract Vladimir Masters and Michael Mithra shall be granted limited immunity from the anti-ghost laws of 2004 including fair legal trial for any misdemeanors, amnesty for past breaches of said law only pertaining to the ghost known as Michael Mithra, and protection from hunting by private, public, or government groups to the ghost known as Michael Mithra. These terms shall be extended as long as the terms of this contact are fulfilled and the ghost known as Michael Mithra does not possess, attack, or in any other way use it’s powers to cause harm to any person.” Greg flipped the page again and looked up. “With me so far?” 

 

Clockwork nodded. 

 

“Almost.” Vlad said. “Just change it’s to his.” 

 

Greg sighed. “Look, do you want political correctness or do you want something that’s going to hold water? If I put his they are going to worm out of it saying that he’s not a him. It covers our bases.” Greg said patiently. “Call him whatever you want, I’m just covering your asses here.”

 

“That’s fine if the contract is more sound because of it.” Clockwork interjected before Vlad could protest again. “Dear, I am flattered that you would fight over a technicality for me but this is a human contract that I will probably never have it read to me again. It’s okay.”

 

Vlad sighed. “Fine, continue.”

“Great, because if you want to fight me over that you have a helluva ride coming.” Greg rolled his eyes. “Okay so, I’m gonna skip the legalese and just summarize. Basically, Michael’s part is easy here. Don’t go on a rampage and don’t break any laws. Think you can manage that?”

 

“It’s an awful lot, but I think I can manage.” Clockwork said with a smile, but he suddenly dropped it and his expression turned icy. “ _ No. That is not happening.” _

 

“Er… what? “ Vlad asked, looking at Clockwork. 

 

“I must apologize, I left the burner on for the tea, I forgot. Could you come help me Vlad?” Clockwork asked in an overly formal voice. 

 

Greg looked between the two, completely mystified. 

 

“Right… sure. Be right back Greg.” Vlad stood up and Clockwork took his arm, more or less pulling him out of the room. 

 

“I am  _ not  _ signing that Vlad.” Clockwork said once they were out of earshot.

 

“Wait, what?” Vlad stopped short. “What on earth did you see that made you so mad? Might I remind you that you are supposed to have no way to read, let alone know things you haven’t heard yet? You’re going to give yourself away.” Vlad said in an urgent whisper. “We better come up with a more convincing lie or he’s going to realize something is up.”

 

“Vladimir, listen to me. I am not agreeing to that contract and he can go and burn it for all I care.” He said cooly. ”He can leave now as well.”

 

“Clockwork, what are you mad about?  _ Talk to me.” _

 

“He’s putting your safety at risk for me and I will not allow that. It’s not happening.” 

 

“Look, he’s good about this stuff. I know him. Can we just hear it out?” Vlad asked.

 

“No.” Clockwork said flatly.

 

“I’m not saying agree to, just listen. Please?”

 

“No!” Clockwork snapped. “It puts you at a great degree of risk and I am not going to be party to that.”

 

“How do you know that? I thought you couldn’t see more than thirty seconds into my future?” 

 

“I don’t need to see into the future to know a predictable ending when it’s presented to me.” 

 

“Clockwork, listen to me.” Vlad took his hands and spoke in a comforting tone. “I would never do anything that would hurt you. You trust that, right?” 

 

“Yes, of course I do.” He replied. “But-“

 

“Then please trust me now. I promise I will not put myself in harm’s way, I know that would hurt you and I won’t do that. Now let’s just see what he has in mind. You couldn’t have heard the whole contract before you cut him off right?” 

 

Clockwork frowned. “I’m not agreeing to anything he says but… alright. Yes I will listen.”

 

“Good and stop looking like you’re ready to murder. It’s not helping your case.” Vlad said with a hint of a smile.

 

“Right. Right, I am sorry. I’ll… smile and play along.” 

 

“Thank you.” Vlad smiled. “If we decide to go with whatever he cooked up, it will only be because we both are okay with it, alright?”

 

“Alright.” Clockwork sighed. 

 

They walked back into the room and sat back down. 

 

“Okay, all good.” Vlad said in a tone maybe just a little too cheery. 

 

“Right… can I continue?” Greg asked, looking a little annoyed. “Or are you going to have another makeout session in the hall?” 

 

Vlad picked up the contract as a reply, if he wanted to think they couldn’t go five minutes without kissing then fine by him. It was better than the truth getting out. 

 

“Right, so Michael just has to not break any laws. Easy. Vlad, same deal for you but one extra requirement they want you to prove you aren’t possesed.” 

 

Clockwork squeezed his hand, frowning. 

 

“Right… and what would that entail?”

 

“Someone with knowledge in the field has to check you out.”

 

“Well that’s easy, I’m knowledgeable in the field. I’ll just give myself the A-Okay and we are good, right?” 

 

Greg laughed. “Yeah, tried to slip that in already. They caught it at the last moment. Fuckers. It has to be someone other than yourself.”

 

“Okay, So Daniel here-“ Vlad tried again.

 

“And an adult.” Greg interjected. 

 

“Well clearly you have an idea so give it to me.” Vlad said.

 

“The Fentons. They know more about your condition than anybody else. They could make tests that would be safe even for you, and they count as enough of an authority to pass even though they’re the laughing stock of the hunting world, no offense kid.” Greg shot a look over to Danny. 

 

“None taken. Humor is sort of our thing anyway.” Danny said.

 

“Yeah, well there it is, a checkup by the Fentons and you’re cleared.”

 

“That… doesn’t seem so bad…” Vlad said cautiously. 

 

“That’s not everything though, is it?” Clockwork asked, still looking very much against it. 

 

“Well there would have to be some witnesses present. Also you wouldn’t be able to attend.” Greg said. “Just to make sure you weren’t influencing things, you know?” 

 

“Witnesses?” Vlad asked. “What kind of witnesses?”

 

“Yeah, that’s the thing I thought you’d focus on. It’s three representatives from the government ghost hunting group. Two watching you and one to stay in the other room with him.” He nodded to Clockwork. 

 

“Like  _ hell.”  _ Vlad said, startling Clockwork out of a protest of his own. “I am  _ not  _ leaving him alone with a government ghost hunter! What the hell are you thinking Greg?”

 

“Yeah, I know. And him not being able to see makes me kinda nervous. I thought he’d be able to tell if they tried something dirty but here’s what we can do, we can have the kid stay with him. He’s not scared of ghosts so he can keep a good eye out.”

 

“May I voice a concern?” Clockwork asked in a remarkably even voice considering how angry he had been a few minutes ago.

 

“Yeah, shoot. You’d be in the hot seat anyway.”

 

“No, not about my arrangement. Vladimir’s.” Clockwork clarified. “I don’t like the idea of him in the same room as any of them. I can take care of myself without a doubt. But he is human. A human with an allergy to anti-ghost materials. It just makes me nervous.” 

 

“You can take care of yourself.” Greg repeated. “Okay, putting aside the fact that you are a lot more likely to be a target in the first place, Vlad will have two other ghost hunters on his side.”

 

“Oh joy, more guns.” Clockwork said sarcastically. 

 

“Well what do you think should be done?” Greg challenged, crossing his arms. 

 

“Well I would forbid anti ghost weapons of any kind from being allowed, He’s not the threat after all I am, right? Actually I would say no weapons of any kind because a knife can kill just as well as an ectogun. I would also rather Daniel be in his room. The more eyes the better.” He stopped, seemingly thinking for a moment. “Hm… yes he’d be of better use over there. Perhaps one or two more humans on Vlad’s side and-“ 

 

“Okay.” Vlad interrupted when he realized Clockwork was trying to predict every outcome and have it written into the contract. “Okay we get it, no guns. But I really think Danny should stay with you.” 

 

“I’m not quite so pathetic that I can’t protect myself from a single human Vlad. I would hope that you know that.” 

 

“A human that has a gun!” 

 

“Okay.” Greg interrupted. “I’ll let you two fight this out before we continue because obviously we aren’t getting anywhere.” He set down his copy of the contract and and crossed his arms.

 

“Clockwork…” Vlad started pleadingly.

 

“No, you listen to me. You need the protection more than me.”

 

“You can’t see!” 

  
There was a charged silence in the room that was finally broken by Clockwork. 

 

“Yes, I cannot see.” He affirmed. “But I can still take care of myself. Clearly you need a lesson in that.” Clockwork stood up and set his staff to the side.

 

“Oh dude you’re toast.” Danny said, shoving his phone back into his pocket with a gleeful look. “He’s gonna trash you.”

 

Vlad looked at Clockwork with a frown. “I’m not going to fight you.” 

 

“Oh goodness no, I don’t think you’d survive that.” Clockwork shook his head. “I thought I’d demonstrate in a less hostile manner.” He waved a scrap of cloth around that looked a lot like… Vlad blinked and looked to his front pocket. Sure enough, his handkerchief was gone. “How…” 

 

“Like I said I can handle myself.” Clockwork replied with a grin. “Now…” He tucked the handkerchief into one of the belt loops on his waist. “If you can get this back within, oh let’s say two minutes, then I’ll concede that I need someone looking out for me. When you fail however you agree to do things my way.”

 

Vlad’s frown only grew. “Clockwork, dear that’s hardly a challenge.” 

 

“Well then, it should be easy for you to win, hm?” 

 

“No intangibility or flight?” Vlad asked slowly. 

 

“None.” Clockwork affirmed. 

 

“Right.” Vlad stood up. “Okay… I’ll play along.” 

 

“Hold up, as much as I’m interested in all this, Masters said time doesn’t exist here.” Greg interrupted. 

 

“It does when I want it to.” Clockwork replied smugly. “Daniel, mind keeping time?” 

 

“On it.” Danny pulled his phone back out and brought up a timer. “Ready?” 

 

“Yes.” Vlad said. 

 

“Yes.” Clockwork echoed. 

 

“Okay, Three… two… one… go!”


End file.
